


Punk Perceptions

by asthedayfades



Series: Drunken Writing [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, It is Previous Chloe Beale/ Beca Mitchell, sk8er boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asthedayfades/pseuds/asthedayfades
Summary: Chloe finds out that some of her new favorite songs are written by a girl that she turned down years ago.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Emily Junk/Beca Mitchell
Series: Drunken Writing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796212
Kudos: 53





	Punk Perceptions

**Author's Note:**

> I got obsessed with Sk8er Boi again and I thought that this ship fit. I couldn't find a way to get this written without a bit of angst so I am sorry. Think about this song as a rewrite but instead of Boi it is Grl.

Chloe freezes when she hears Emily Junks new single come out on the radio. A girl that wasn't on her radar until a recent concert with backstage passes happened. She didn’t even know that her Becs was the one who had started to release all these amazing singles until she went to go look more into who was releasing all of her new favorite songs along with a few of her new lady jams. That was an interesting day to say the least

////

The phone is ringing in her ears and the excitement to tell her best friend was getting to her.  
“Aubrey Posen speaking”  
“Aubs you know its me, you have caller ID”  
“Yes but it doesn't hurt to be professional at all times. Also my date will be here soon, I need to know if I need to cancel or not.”  
“Oh no! I am glad to hear that you and Stacie are going on another date! Tell me about it tomorrow? Anyways, did you know that it was Beca has been the one releasing all those new songs that we have been raving about?” There is a long moment of silence and she almost worries that the call drops. “Aubs?”  
“Oh sorry. I thought I heard the door, I actually. Well. All of the Bella's have known. We honestly got tickets to see her in concert when she comes. And CR was able to use her connections to be able to get us to get some backstage passes.” She feels a strike of anger go through her silently.  
“Wait, you mean to tell me you knew? You were going to go to her concert after all these years after shaming me for the longest time in college because she wasn't good enough. You always used to say that she was ‘too punk’ to be around any of us. Now you’re not only going to her concert, you are also going back stage?! Were you going to tell me?”  
“I still stand by the fact that she isn't good enough for you Chloe. You deserve what you have with Chicago! When we knew her she was just a wanna be skateboarder that had way too many ear monstrosities. You have always deserved someone who would have a future! Not someone whose biggest dreams were to be a dj.” Bringing up her husband was a sore topic, she knew she had settled with him knowing that she and Becs would never work long term.  
“Well looks like she did have a future. Also you tried to avoid my question, were you going to tell me? Or any of the girls for that matter. You all talked down to me for just talking to her and now you are all going to her concert?!”  
“We didn't know how to bring it up Chlo.” the girl on the other side of the line almost sounds ashamed. “We did get you a ticket if you want to go. We had talked about it and wanted to give it to you as an apology”  
“Its not just me that you own an apology to. You owe her one too.” With that she quickly ends the call not wanting to talk anymore.The phone call was meant to be a chance to get back at her best friend for thinking the other girl had no talent. Her bff knowing and also going to the concert was something she wasn't expecting. 

/////

The concert was amazing, really one of the bests she has seen in a while. She could feel the nervousness from seeing Beca again as herself and the other Bella's were making their way backstage. She didn’t even know if the other girl would even recognize her anymore, but she was hoping. Before she knew it the security guy was letting all of them backstage seeing their passes.  
She can't hear the other girls' small talk amongst themselves as they relax backstage, she is personally trying to get her heartbeat to calm down. She wants to pace but doesn't want to come off as weird and potentially get them kicked out. Some of the band members start coming out, it seems like they are coming in much more relaxing clothes than what they were wearing on set. A few of the Bella's head over and start making conversation with the band members that come out. “Hey Beca! Nice of you to finally join us!” She completely goes still at hearing the girls name.   
“Thanks for that callout Barb.” She quickly snaps back to what's going on when hearing the voice that always makes her smile. “I just wanted to say thank you for coming out to the show everyone, I normally would never do a tour but a lot of the fans were wanting to see me live. It means a lot that people wanted to see me do what I love like this.” She watches as Beca looks over all of the other people with backstage passes. Beca's eyes start to go over the other Bella's and it looks like she might recognize them slightly. The shorter girl finally sees herself and Beca just stands there with her mouth open in shock. She lets herself get some hope up that maybe they can talk about what happens until she sees someone else come behind Becs and wraps her arms around her. Chloe can feel her heart hurting a bit seeing someone that close to the girl she still holds feelings for. The tall girl quickly looks in her direction and narrows her eyes at her.   
“Sorry to drag her away so quickly after the show, but she did promise to take me out to her favorite local place. Thank you all again for coming.” With just those quick words the tall girl is grabbing Beca by that hand and pulling her away. Several of the band members all just something to the lines of ‘Bye Emily’ or something similar. Chloe just stands there shocked and knowing that any chance she would ever have of talking to the girl and apologizing is walking out the door.

///

She is so glad that she pulled over to the side of the road, the tears have just been flowing endlessly. This song has to be about here and what she did all those years. Is it any coincidence that this song is released within months of them seeing each other for the first time in years. She quietly checks her phone and can't stop herself from looking on twitter once again and seeing that their engagement is still on and that there will be no chance ever again.


End file.
